Experiments are continuing on the influence of endotoxin administration and dietry induction of periodontal disease on parameters of copper and zinc metabolism in hamsters. The sequential aspects of these changes are being examined as are the hormonal stimuli involved. These hormones include glucocorticoids and glucagon.